


All the Geeks That I Meet

by Highsmith (quimtessence)



Series: Harringrove Week of Love 2020 [7]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Harringrove Week of Love 2020, HarringroveWeekofLove Day 7, Hurt/Comfort, I Have Feelings About Political Science, John Rawls Feelings, M/M, Sleep Deprivation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22767361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quimtessence/pseuds/Highsmith
Summary: Billy is a good boyfriend.Rooming with your friend (sort of) who is a boy (whatever) and whom you're fucking on the regular (that does happen a whole lot) in your off-campus apartment was a terrific idea up until said boyfriend tries to take your John Rawls away from you. It sucks exponentially more that he easily succeeds in doing so.Possible that Steve doesn't take it terribly well.(Written for Harringrove Week of Love Day 7: College AU.)
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove Week of Love 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1629670
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99
Collections: Harringrove Week of Love





	All the Geeks That I Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by true events! ;)
> 
> Also, it's been a shite week. I needed to finish it off with something... sweet.
> 
> Title from "Freak of the Week" by Marvelous 3.

Rooming with your friend (sort of) who is a boy (whatever) and whom you're fucking on the regular (that does happen a whole lot) in your off-campus apartment was a terrific idea up until said boyfriend tries to take your John Rawls away from you. It sucks exponentially more that he easily succeeds in doing so.

Possible that Steve doesn't take it terribly well.

Flailing around like a pissed-off cat scrambling at the pages and covers until Billy makes pointed eye contact with him to _leave it_ should not be his default reaction, but it's a little after one on a Sunday night (or possibly Monday morning), and Steve has a deadline. TurnItIn waits for no man, allegedly.

Billy doesn't return his Rawls. Getting up from his seat to retrieve it suddenly appears close to a Herculean task, one Steve is one hundred percent not engaging in. He knows his limits. He hasn't slept in probably around thirty-six hours. There's only so much he can focus on at this point, and properly formatting APA citations is it.

It's fine. He's got _Anarchy, State and Utopia_ by Nozick opened underneath another pile of notes. That's the same, right?

(It's not the same. Steve wants to bang his head against his own desk for thinking that.)

He's aware Billy is hovering above him and to his left. For one thing, he's partially blocking the light coming from the ceiling fan.

Might as well finish his sentence while Billy figures out his next move. His fingers jerk around the end of the pen, his letters turning out too thin, too big, drawing outside the lines. It's... not ideal. Very far from ideal. It's a problem, actually.

"OK, babe, you need sleep, like, yesterday."

Billy is right. Billy is _right_.

Only.

"Uh, this is due tomorrow—tonight, or. Um. In, like, twenty-something hours." He's been saying this in the general direction of his pen, but now lifts his head to look at Billy, who's been quietly listening to him explain himself (sort of).

"I know. It can wait until you've had at least six hours."

Six hours? That seems insurmountable. Never mind that Steve's eyes hurt just from existing. Never mind that he can barely focus on the words in front of him. Never mind he turned his laptop off earlier in the evening because the pixels were hurting his eyes.

Huh.

" _Maybe._ Maybe just for a couple of hours," he finally relents. He can do two hours.

And Billy doesn't smile or seem cocky or smirk like he's won something. He just helps put Steve to bed, and then turns off the lights altogether. Even their phones are off, discarded somewhere Steve can no longer see in the dark.

Billy is a warm weight against his back, and sleep comes easily.

**Author's Note:**

> It truly has been _a week_. I'm glad I made it. Kudos and comments of course greatly appreciated. I still fucking love this fandom. OK, I need to go to work now. Cheers!
> 
> I have a [tumblr](https://rhubarbdreams.tumblr.com/). Fyi.


End file.
